


all that remains of my love

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon-Divergence: S2 finale. If Hook had given Emma the bean in Granny’s, allowing her to dispose of the failsafe-trigger into a portal, what would the group of heroes do now to fight back against Tamara and Greg in Storybrooke? With his original plan foiled, what would Pan’s new strategy be to obtain the heart of the ‘Truest Believer’?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and some dialogue taken from Season 2; Episode 22 of Once Upon a Time.

Hook can barely comprehend his shock at the townspeople’s support for their Evil Queen. He's just beginning to grasp that Snow White wants to risk everyone’s lives for the sake of her old foe when a massive tremor hits.

The collection of townspeople that had gathered in Granny’s diner seems at bit shaken after the earthquake. Those who had just moments ago supported Snow’s plan to save Regina were beginning to be a bit more wary. Killian looks to Emma and it's clear that she isn’t on board with her parents.

“This plan could fail.” She points desperately at her father, “we use that bean now, and we can get away for _sure_! We will _survive_!”

“But it’s wrong!” Snow responds, “Emma, I killed her mother.”

“You did that to Cora because you had to!”

“I did it because it was easy.” Snow pauses, “It was a mistake, there were other paths- harder paths, and I wish I taken them them so _please_ , Emma, honey,” Snow pauses again, and Hook bristles at the thought of all the time they are wasting.

“Let’s take the hard path; because if we don’t, we’ll be building _our future_ on Regina’s blood. 

There is a pause as Swan seemingly mulls over her mother's speech, and Hook can’t believe that she is even _considering_ a plan that would risk her boy for the sake of _Regina?_

“Okay,” Emma agrees.

Hook watchs Henry’s shoulders slump in relief and as David goes to toss the bean to Emma he promptly intercepts it.

“You’re all mad! I can live with myself.” Hook declares over Emma’s protestations.

“Give that back!”

“If she wants to die for us I say let her.” He continues.

“You and I, we understand each other: look out for yourself and you’ll never get hurt, right?” Emma questions frantically.

“Worked quite well for me,” Hook responds, his gaze askance- Swan’s proximity and admission of their commonality throwing him for a loop.

He knows that the townspeople of the diner would prevent any sort of escape with the bean, having all banded together in their decision to risk it all for the sake of the women that cursed them to this realm, _bloody idiots, the lot of them,_ so he forces his eyes back into contact with Emma’s as he carefully pilfers the bean from the small satchel and places it into his pocket.

“Yeah ‘til the day that it doesn’t,” she pauses as Hook’s gaze bores into hers “We’re doing this; it might be stupid, it might be crazy but we’re doing it. So you can join us, and be a part of something, or you can do what you can do best, and be alone.” She concludes and sticks out her hand, waiting.

Hook stares at her outstretched palm, mind racing. For centuries he'd lived with one goal in mind: to enact revenge on Rumplestiltskin. It was a goal that he had always thought he was willing to give up his life for- but Greg and Tamara’s extreme actions had caused him to realize that he wanted his life more than he wanted this chance at revenge.

He finally realizes that he _wants_ to live, and now the princess wants him to risk his life _for the sake of Regina?_

“Quite passionate, Swan” Hook murmurs as he places the empty satchel into her awaiting hand. The assorted townspeople disband even as Emma continues to stare into his eyes.

“Why are you really doing this?” He asks quietly as he steps even closer.

 _Give me a reason_ , Hook thinks, _give me a good enough reason to risk my life and I shall, Swan._

“That kid just lost his father today; I’m not letting him lose a mother too.” She replies.

“His father? Who’s Henry’s father?” Hook queries with no small amount of confusion. In all of his spying around this Storybrooke it was clear that Henry’s father, who he presumed was the man Emma had spoken of on the beanstalk, was nowhere to be found. How had he missed this?

“Neal,” her voice breaking slightly.

“ _Baelfire?_ ” Hook can’t hide his shock. 

“ _Yeah_ ,” she sighs, makes for the door, but then turns back around.

“Look, I know you and Regina have a history, or, _whatever_ , and normally I wouldn’t be so risky, but we’re doing this, okay? My kid needs both his moms,” She pauses, mind racing. “I know that you hate Rumplestiltskin, and now you know that my son is related to him, but it also means that my son is related to Milah...” Emma hesitates as Hook’s eyes snap up to hers.

“Aye,” He interrupts before she can continue her speech. He looks at her with remorse and she wonders what exactly his guilt is for.

“Milah’s blood runs in your lad’s veins, as does Baelfire’s…” Hook continues somberly, “and if Baelfire is truly lost, Henry is all that remains of my love.” He reachs into his pocket and removes the bean, holding it out to Emma.

“Hook!” She admonishes.

“Swan,” he interrupts again before she can further berate him. “I’m sorry for my previous selfishness, love, truly, but I’ve given you the bean and I do believe that we should make haste for the mines?”

Emma rolls her eyes but begrudgingly agrees, and the pair rush to join the others at the mines as tremors continue to shake the town.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and some dialogue taken from season 2 episode 22 of Once Upon a Time.

Hook runs alongside the Charming family, directing them to the section of the mines where he had seen Greg and Tamara activate the trigger only hours earlier. As they neared the cavern, the tremors shaking the city seemed to get stronger and stronger. They quickly round a corner, and see Regina standing over a diamond-like object, emitting a strange blue light, palms turned inward with the force of her magic extending upon the trigger.

“What are you doing here?” Regina asks sharply to Emma, her face both disapproving and horrified at the sight of Henry so close to the uncontrollable failsafe.

“You were willing to die to save us, and that makes you a hero!” Henry answers, “now we’re gonna be heroes.”

Hook rolls his eyes at Henry’s naive faith in his adoptive mother; as if decades of misdeeds were swept away by this single sacrifice.

“We’ll open up a portal and throw this thing,” Charming explains as he gestures at the wildly shaking trigger, “into the void.”

“No! You don’t know that it’ll work!” Regina vehemently argues.

“We have to try,” Snow replies softly.

“Everybody, step aside,” Charming continues as he gathers his wife and grandson in his arms, pulling them away from the trigger.

Hook walks with Emma several paces away from the trigger, and watches as she pulls the bean from the pouch, holding it in her outstretched palm.

“Okay, so how do we do this?” She asks, turning back towards Regina.

Hook observes the queen pondering the question, “When I tell you to, throw the bean on the ground and I’ll use my magic to direct the trigger into the portal.”

Emma’s fingers close around the bean in her palm, and Hook can see the way that her hand slightly trembles. He reaches out, surrounding her hand in his own.

“Lass, I have experience with these things, if you wish for my assistance?” Hook queries.

Emma turns her gaze to his, and for a moment he can see her debilitating fear, her worry at the very real possibility that this plan could fail. But then, just as quickly, he watchs her guard come back up, her gaze darkening.

“I’ve got this,” she answers, pulling her hand from his. Hook nods, stepping back, and watches as she steels herself for what she is about to do. Across the cavern, Regina is also readying herself, planning out the safest way to employ the magic needed for the plan to succeed.

Amidst it all, Hook cannot seem to stop himself from watching over Emma’s lad, Henry. If he looks closely enough he can see Baelfire in the mess of his hair against his forehead, and Milah in the curve of his smile.

He watches Henry even as Emma throws the bean onto the ground, and as Regina wrangles the trigger into the portal, bathing the mines in a final, bright shine of blue light, before the portal swallows up the trigger and a massive quake hit the cavern throwing everyone to the floor.

For a moment everything is still.

Hook pulls himself up to stand, and immediately looks over to ensure that Emma is alright. Once satisfied, he turns his attention to her lad once again.

Henry seems fine, and Hook is just turning his head to look elsewhere when he catches sight of movement in the shadows. He inconspicuously reaches down to the sword at his waist and watches the space behind Henry intently out of his peripheral vision.

Sure enough, only moments later a hand reaches out and wraps itself over Henry’s mouth. Hook strikes out quickly and captures the arm of the perpetrator, pulling him out of the shadows and revealing it to be no other than Greg Mendel.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter from a surprise POV!

Tamara is waiting outside of the mines when a massive quake hits Storybrooke. She braces herself for another of the massive tremors sent out by the trigger, but the ground remains still.

She can feel her patience growing thin as she waits for Greg to appear with Henry, or at least send her some sort of signal that everything is going to plan. As minutes tick by without even the slightest shake of the ground, she feels herself begin to panic.

 _Is it possible that the trigger failed somehow? What the hell are we gonna do if the town is fine? Does home base have another plan?_ She's shaken from her panicked reflections when she hears a commotion from inside the mines.

 _Dammit Greg could you be more conspicuous?_ She thinks worriedly.

“Well if you won’t talk now then we’ll just have to see how long you hold out in a cell,” Emma’s confident voice travels out from somewhere inside the mines.

 _Shit!_ Tamara scrambles to find cover to hide behind, and watches as the entire “Charming” family walks out of the mines, seemingly in league with Regina and… Hook? _What?_ And Greg is in _handcuffs_ , led out by David.

“Mary-Margaret you take Henry. David, Regina and I will take Greg to the station. And Hook..” Emma orders.

“Yes, love?” Hook responds with a raised brow.

Emma rolls her eyes, “do you think you could find Tamara? She still thinks you’re working together, right?” 

Hook pauses, and Tamara find herself hoping that he'll try to find her. She begins to formulate her plan, if she could lure Hook out alone to find her, she could use her taser to take him out, _where can I hide that would be obvious enough for him to find me, but still allow me to keep the upper ground.._

But it was all for naught when Killian answers, “Tamara and Greg seemed to know how the trigger worked, I think she’d have noticed by now that it’s failed and suspected my involvement..”

“He’s got a point,” David begins but is interrupted by Regina.

“We don’t have time for this! All four of us will go back to the station to question him, god knows you and your father-” Regina gestures to Emma and David, “-aren’t going to get any information out of him. The pirate and I will make him talk.”

Emma rolls her eyes, but nods, and Tamara watches as they all depart.

She makes herself take a deep breath, and waits several minutes before moving from her hiding place.

_What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter it's back to Killian's POV at the police station!


	4. Chapter Four

“Henry!” Swan shouts, rushing forward to capture her son in her arms.

Hook twists Greg’s arm painfully behind his back, and the prince strides over and pulls out his handcuffs, binding the culprit’s wrists.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Regina shouts.

Greg glares at Regina, his face full of loathing as he ignores her question.

Regina is clearly having none of his impudence though, and quickly produces one of her signature fireballs. Snow White moves to intervene, but not before Henry begins admonishing his short-tempered, adoptive mother.

“Mom! No, you can’t hurt other people if you want to be a hero!”

Astonishingly enough, Hook can see the queen actually taking the lad’s words to heart. He represses the urge to roll his eyes, and speaks up before he could hear anyone else use the word _hero_ in reference to _Regina._

“Should we not refocus our efforts on deriving his plan..? Determine what his plans were for the boy?” He questions aloud. 

Hook looks to Emma and is mildly surprised to see that she is smiling slyly at him, as if she too couldn’t stand to hear more about the evil queen’s immediate redemption. The Charming's seem to agree with his question as well, and David forcefully begins to lead Greg towards the exit of the mines.

The rest of the group promptly follows, and once again Regina questions Greg, “what the hell were you trying to do?”

Greg’s face remains impassive as he continues shuffling forward. At this point, they've almost reached the exit of the mines.

“Well if you won’t talk now then we’ll just have to see how long you hold out in a cell,” Emma states assuredly.

Hook finds himself charmed by Swan’s- well deserved- faith in herself.

“Mary-Margaret you take Henry. David, Regina and I will take Greg to the station. And Hook..” Emma orders off.

“Yes, love?” Hook replies quickly, delighted to have command of Emma’s attention.

He watches as Emma rolls her eyes, “do you think you could find Tamara? She still thinks you’re working together, right?”

Hook mulls it over, “Tamara and Greg seemed to know how the trigger worked, I think she’d have noticed by now that it’s failed and suspected my involvement..” Not that he wants Emma to think that he fears Tamara by any means, but he _had_ seen all the chaos that she could create without the advantage of magic.

“He’s got a point,” the Prince agrees, strangely enough.

“We don’t have time for this! All four of us will come back to the station to question him, god knows you and your father aren’t going to get any information out of him. The pirate and I will make him talk.” Regina interjects loudly, in her usual fashion.

Hook fights back a smirk as he watches Emma conspicuously roll her eyes, and the group heads their separate ways.

 

\-----

 

Later, back at the station, Hook watches as David and Emma try unsuccessfully to glean information from Greg, who is sitting indifferently in one of the holding cells.

“Enough,” Regina snaps. She walks closer to the bars of Greg’s cell. “You came here to find your father? The only way you’ll ever know what happened to him is if you start talking. Now.”

Hook notes the bobbing of Greg’s adam’s apple, as the man meets Regina’s eyes cooly.

“I thought you said he was dead.”

“I lied. Surely that isn’t very surprising to you.” She counters.

Greg remains impassive and Regina loses what was left of her patience. With a wave of her hand she conjures up the image of an older man who seems to be huddled in the corner of a cell. Regina flicks her wrist and the walls of the cell begin to converge on the man.

“No! Stop!” Greg exclaims horrified, and then forcefully stammers out, “Look, I don’t know who I’m working for; all I know is that we were supposed to kidnap the boy and use a bean to escape. I don’t even know where the portal would take us!”

As Greg speaks Regina lowers her arm and the magical apparition vanishes.

Hook suddenly leaps up, “That may be true, but the use of a magic bean for transportation requires a destination in mind! What is it you were meant to think of?”

Greg looks over to him, “I never knew, Tamara was in charge of that.”

Emma sighs, “Of _course_ she was.” Hook watches her look around the room, seemingly planning out her next move. She gestures at the group to move further away from Greg until they are out of his earshot.

“David, call Mary-Margaret and have her bring Henry and Ruby to the station. If anyone can find Tamara, it’ll be Ruby.” Swan looks to Regina, “You can stay here and help David and I try to get anything else out of Greg. Henry will stay with us,” she pauses again and peers at Hook, “you can go with Mary-Margaret and Ruby.”

Hook smirks at David, “and what a pleasure that’ll be, indee-” he's cut off by the forceful punch laid on his arm by the prince.

David smirks back at him as he grabs his arm in surprise (and pain, admittedly) then reaches for the phone to call his wife.

As he calls, Emma turns curiously to Regina, “So you seriously abducted Greg’s father twenty-something years ago?”

Hook watches Regina’s eyes flicker to the ground before she answers.

“Yes… But he’s not alive. I killed him not long after Owen...” she sighs, “ _Greg_ , ran away.”

She meet Emma’s gaze as she continues, “I knew that Kurt Flynn was the only way to get Greg to talk, so I conjured up a fake scene.”

Emma’s face scrunches up in distaste, a sentiment Hook echoes, but before they can continue questioning the queen about the true happenings that occurred all those years ago, they're interrupted by the opening of the station’s doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long on this chapter, I had several big tests/essays these last few weeks - I'm hoping for future updates to happen once a week, but no promises


End file.
